Magnetoresistive effect elements such as a giant magnetoresistive effect (GMR) element and a tunnel magnetoresistive effect (TMR) element having a configuration in which a reference layer as a magnetization fixed layer, a non-magnetic spacer layer, and a magnetization free layer are stacked in this order are known. Among the magnetoresistive effect elements, the TMR element that uses an insulation layer (tunnel barrier layer) as the non-magnetic spacer layer generally has high element resistance but can realize high magnetoresistance (MR ratio), compared to the GMR element that uses a conductive layer as the non-magnetic spacer layer. Thus, the TMR element has drawn attention as an element used in a magnetic sensor, a magnetic head, a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), and the like (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 below).
A technology called “spin injection magnetization reversal” in which a spin transfer torque (STT) is applied to the magnetization free layer from electron spins by causing a spin-polarized current to flow through the magnetization free layer is known as a method of reversing the magnetization direction of the magnetization free layer of the TMR element (for example, Patent Literatures 3 and 4 below). When the STT technology is used in the TMR element, an interconnect for magnetic field generation for reversing the magnetization direction of the magnetization free layer is not necessary. In addition, the magnetization of the magnetization free layer can be efficiently reversed from the viewpoint of electrical energy.